1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical component connectors, and, in particular, to a rotatable connection assembly that includes an outlet port that both provides power for an electrical accessory component and allows for rotation of the connected component. The connection assembly may be used in a device such as, without limitation, a gas delivery system for providing respiratory therapy (e.g., non-invasive ventilation and pressure support systems).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy to treat certain medical disorders, the most notable of which is obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). Known PAP therapies include continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), wherein a constant positive pressure is provided to the airway of the patient in order to splint open the patient's airway, and variable airway pressure, wherein the pressure provided to the airway of the patient is varied with the patient's respiratory cycle. Such therapies are typically provided to the patient at night while the patient is sleeping.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies as just described involve the placement of a patient interface device including a mask component having a soft, flexible cushion on the face of a patient. The mask component may be, without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, a nasal cushion having nasal prongs that are received within the patient's nares, a nasal/oral mask that covers the nose and mouth, or a full face mask that covers the patient's face. Such patient interface devices may also employ other patient contacting components, such as forehead supports, cheek pads and chin pads. The patient interface device is connected to a gas delivery tube or conduit and interfaces the ventilator or pressure support device with the airway of the patient, so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. It is known to maintain such devices on the face of a wearer by a headgear having one or more straps adapted to fit over/around the patient's head.
Humidifiers are frequently provided between or integral with the gas flow generating portion of a respiratory therapy system and the user interface in order to humidify the otherwise relatively-dry compressed air that is generated. Within the humidifier, water is allowed to evaporate to produce vapor within a reservoir while breathing gas is passed over the surface of the water. Increased water vapor within the reservoir increases the capability to provide more humidity to the gas that is delivered to a user. This increase in gas stream humidity is typically accompanied by an increase in the gas stream temperature. When the ambient temperature around the respiratory therapy system is below the gas stream temperature, condensation can form on the inside of the patient breathing circuit.
It is presently known to heat the patient breathing circuit in order to reduce the formation of condensation on and/or within the patient breathing circuit. To increase mobility of the patient breathing circuit, a swivel port at the outlet of the humidifier is often used. The swivel port must provide power to the heating mechanism of the patient breathing circuit while mitigating wiring management issues by allowing rotation of the port without pinching or binding of the wires. Current swivel port solutions, however, require multiple parts and/or difficult and/or lengthy assembly processes.